Mistake
by Natsuhiboshi
Summary: Vivi had made many mistakes that he never really bothered to fix, but this was something he refused to leave unresolved. Sequel to "Happy Birthday"


**A/N: I had some requests to add another fic as a sequel to "Happy Birthday" so here it is folks! I hope you like it. R&R!**

* * *

Mistake

_And I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder...._

If I could fall into the sky  
Do you think time would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles

_If I could just see you  
Tonight._

* * *

He had once told his friend that a life without Hana was a life not worth living.

He wasn't lying.

It was well past dawn and at least three hours had gone since he had first come into Hana's room only to find it empty.

The words blended and phased together to make a disgusting chain of negative feelings inside him; it left an empty hollow feeling in his stomach and chest.

The words she left behind were ones that caused a stinging in his heart and a prickling sensation behind his eyes. The ink was thick on the paper and it was horrendous to think that Hana could write such an ugly message with such beautiful handwriting.

**Goodbye.**

**GOODBYE.**

_**GOODBYE.**_

He grabbed the rose that sat idly in its vase on her nightstand and clenched his fist around it, watching as the dead, black petals were crushed in his palm and fell to the ground.

* * *

Even when he could hear Eleanor and Felten heading towards where he was, Vivi couldn't bring himself to move. Just the thought of doing so made the pain in his heart increase tenfold. Getting up, moving away, doing something else would mean accepting her absence and that was something he wasn't ready to handle.

Not now.

Not ever.

"Vivi?" Felten's smooth voice reached his ears. "What are you doing here? Where's the little princess?"

Vivi didn't answer. He remained where he was, as still as stone, barely even breathing. His head was tilted down, a crushed, dead flower in one hand, and a note and Hana's necklace in the other.

Eleanor saw the necklace first.

"Vivi, did her necklace break? Is that why she's not here? Is she upset? Where did she go? It's her birthday today, she knows we can always get her a new one."

"No." Vivi answered. His voice was coarse and it sounded as almost as if he had spent the time…

Crying.

Vivi was crying.

Alarmed, Eleanor and Felten rushed to their friend's side just in time to hear him mumble something.

Felten leaned closer. "What?"

Vivi repeated what he said, his tone harsher, louder, and more devastated then they could ever imagine.

"_She's gone. Hana left me_."

* * *

It was quiet.

It was six days ago that Hana had left and Vivi had spent all the time since then alone in her room, refusing to be disturbed under any circumstance. No one could enter. Not Eleanor, not Rosemary, not Felten, not Tony. No one.

He could hear their protests. Any more time without the proper sustenance and he would waste away.

Good.

A life without Hana is a life not worth living.

_How pessimistic._

Vivi tensed, recognizing that voice immediately.

"Lucifer," he hissed. "Get out."

_No._

Vivi growled.

_You were never the type to give up without a fight. What are you doing, just sitting there?_

No reply.

_I knew it. _Condescending laughter filled all corners of Vivi's mind. _You're a coward. You're not good enough after all. Wasting away is a good idea. With you out of the picture Hana can fall in love with a nice, normal, __**human**__ boy. Wouldn't you like that? You never really loved her anyway. Because if you did, you'd be doing something._

"Shut up."

_She'll be happier without you. _

"Shut. Up."

_She doesn't need you anymore._

"SHUT UP!"

_Make me. _Vivi could hear the smirk in Lucifer's voice. _I pride myself in being right Vivi. So get up and prove me wrong. I wanna see something worth watching before I die. Don't disappoint._

Vivi waited for more but nothing came. Everything was quiet again, and his mind was once again his own. But sitting and grieving no longer painted an appetizing picture. Rather, Vivi admitted with chagrin, Lucifer was right.

Vivi had made many mistakes that he never really bothered to fix, but this was something he refused to leave unresolved.

* * *

"So that's it, huh?" Rosemary asked wryly. "I'm married to you for a total of seven days and you're leaving me to chase after a human brat. Am I really that ugly?"

The corner of Vivi's mouth twitched. "You really want me to answer that?"

"Don't even. You're just blind." Rosemary muttered.

"No. Just completely in love with someone else." Vivi retorted. The statement burned his throat but not in a bad way. It was something he relished in saying, finally having the courage to openly say he loved Hana.

"Well, when you come back we'll have Lucifer-sama deal with the annulment."

Vivi nodded. They headed downstairs where Eleanor and Felten were waiting at the front door, ready to bid him farewell. Rosemary was going back to the demon world but the other two were going to stay and watch over the mansion while he was gone. Though they wanted to join him in his quest he convinced them that this was something he had to do himself, and it was. Not even Tony was accompanying him.

He said his goodbyes.

And Vivi walked on, no longer looking back.

* * *

_Imma get you somehow, girl._

_Just gotta let me know where you at._

_Cause your man's comin. _


End file.
